


Day 6:Need to Pay Them Bills

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Glory Hole, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: Bills need to be payed, baby.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Day 6:Need to Pay Them Bills

**Author's Note:**

> Leon is fully straight for cis women and trans women. He sees them both as women. He won't bed a cis or trans guys. The way I'm thinking of it is that he only likes female presenting people.

Sometimes he wishes he was born in one of those european countries where going to college didn’t get you a college debt. Such is life in America.

He contemplates on the irony of how now he as a police officer is willingly prostituting himself for money. Mama Kennedy had gotten cancer and couldn’t quite pay the racking medical bills. Leon tried to get jobs but it was impossible with his superiors leaving him with a lot of desk work. Light “hazing” they say.

He swallows down the anonymous guy's cock that stuck out through the wall. All the men were thankfully Std free due to the stringent testing of the staff that “employed” him. “Can’t have people tainting the merchandise,” 

His boss said as he ate her out.

His boss ran a sleazy sex toy/movie store and offred “happy endings” to any person who would sell out the cash. Leon posed as a sales assistant when his real job was to service customers.

He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible he was straight and didn’t enjoy this at all. The dick he was sucking stank to high hell and is large almost hung like a horse. If the dick was small and clean he could imagine that it was a trans woman, but nope just a disgusting probably old man.

He sped up his mouth before taking it down to the hilt and fake moaning. This did the trick as bitter cum filled his mouth, going down his throat,

The man then slipped a ten bill through the clean hole. Leon had to hand it to his boss that she made sure the whole place was clean. Leon then heard him walking towards what he assumed was his boss.

He would be getting his pay and that was that.


End file.
